Log 38
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Soundwave’s Logs Category:Kick-Off’s Logs 4/11/2012 05:15 PM Hanger Bay Ramjet comes striding into the Hanger Bay; a broad smile seems plastered on his face. He makes his way through the crowded hanger looking for someone or something. "Commander, I see we are to patrol together this cycle... " He lets out a chuckle, speaking to no one in particular. Slipstream is near the doorway that leads outside to the airstrip. At your words she turns with a smile. "Indeed we are, going out for an energon raid." Ramjet turns towards the sound of the voice... he quickly makes his way over to Slipstream. "Should be fun... any target in mind? Or find some easy prey on the plains?" Slipstream mms, "Plains can be troublesome when there's a bunch of other seekers practicing. Best to try elsewhere. We'll scout around, see what we find." Ramjet nods his head. "Perfect." He rubs his hands together. "This should be fun... " He gives her a wing as he motions to the exit. "You take lead and I'll be your wingman?" Slipstream inclines her head, "Of course Ramjet." she moves toward the airstrip now, "Let us hope we come back with something." Ramjet smiles and says under his breath. "Or find something else to do..." He then looks at Slipstream, innocently as he prepares to take-off. Raised Airstrip Slipstream transforms into her jet form and taxis, she waits a bit then takes off. "Let's head toward the west." Ramjet takes off! Buzzing the tower as he forms up on Slipstream's wing. "Yes ma'am!" 7.3.0 Spire of Victory Slipstream heads toward the Spire of Victory, her scanners working as she flies along. "So any news I should know about?" she asks. Ramjet follows behind her. "You saw Shadowstar's report?" Slipstream mmms, "Yes I did indeed. I'll have to personally congratulate her. As for you, you seem to have a personal interest in that toothy Bot." Ramjet emits. "Yes... " The anger in his voice barely contained. "I have a debt to settle with that *thing*... When there are no witnesses and interference. I will crush him, when he is not distracted. I want its best shot." Slipstream chuckles softly, "I'm sure you'll get your chance, hopefully soon though. No telling if we'll be on Cybertron for much longer." Ramjet emits. "Rumor around the base is that Optimus Prime and Megatron were going to meet... According to plan. They will come up with a solution!" Slipstream banks toward the south, "Really? Hmm that should be interesting if it's at all true." Ramjet does a barrel roll prior to banking. "It has to be true, surely saving Cybertron is the most important thing at the moment." 7.2.0 Sinkhole Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ramjet's roll succeeds! Slipstream scans as she flies along, so far no energon hits. "It is the most important thing." Ramjet emits. "I am glad you agree, any act would be worth saving Cybertron, yes?" Slipstream moves close to brush her wing against one of yours briefly, "Of course." Ramjet emits a soft sound of pleasure as their wings touch, Ramjet is no where skilled enough as a flier to engage in a similar maneuver. "We shouldn't have secrets right?" His radar beeps. "That's odd... something popped on and then off my sensors." Slipstream replies, "No secrets if we are to succeed." then a pause, "Oh? Let's bank around and scan again, may have been a small deposit of energon or even a small pile of cubes." Ramjet emits. "Ok... Roger that, moving to provide overwatch." He pulls up slightly as he moves to provide addentional cover for Slipstream. Slipstream banks around, flying lower and slower to scan the area again in order to pinpoint the spot. "Hmm, ah, there we go. Follow me." she comms as she transforms and lowers down the sinkhole in robot form. Ramjet reverts to his robot mode as he swoops in behind Slipstream. "A trap perhaps?" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream scans carefully as she lowers down slowly, "Mm no I don't believe so, don't see any blips indicating a fellow Cybertronian." Ramjet nods his head as he moves closer towards Slipstream. "Could be the cultists, they never show up on my radar." He looks at her. "It is quiet here... " Slipstream sets down, looking around intently. "Might show up on mine, and why would they set a trap?" Ramjet shrugs. "That is what I would do, if I had inferior numbers... " Slipstream narrows down the signal and moves toward the location, "You are a little too suspicious of others motives Ramjet. No wonder I like you." she remarks. Ramjet chuckles as he moves behind Slipstream, his arm rifles seem to hum as he moves closer to Slipstream. "Just because your paranoid, doesn't mean someone doesn't want to suck your life out through a lariat." His voice seems to indicate he is joking. Slipstream smirks to that, "Oh are you asking for me to do that sometime hmm?" she asks, clearly teasing you as she idly fingers her lariat. Then she spots a soft glow a distance away, she moves toward it. Ramjet leans in and whispers to her. "Surprise me... " He plants a kiss on the side on her head... or attempts to! Slipstream's wings quirk a bit behind her at the kiss, "Focus Ramjet. Energon first." she notes softly, the glow is growing in intensity. Ramjet laughs. "Forgive me, ma'am... " He then looks at the glow. "Work, then play... work then play." He thunks his cone head. "Ok, that should do it." Slipstream laughs to your mantra, "Good. You remember that and we'll go far." Finally the reason behind the energon hit is seen, a small pile of cubes. She takes another scan just be certain it isn't a trap. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ramjet's roll fails! Ramjet tilts his head as he stares at the Cubes, he doesn't seem to notice anything unusual. "What an odd pile of cubes... " Slipstream approaches them, "We'll load up and have them checked just to be certain they are safe to consume." Ramjet reaches out and grabs Slipstream's shoulder. "There is something I need to tell you... " Slipstream looks over at you, "What's that Ramjet?" Ramjet his optics flicker as he looks at Slipstream for a long moment, he finally manages enough courage to speak again. "My battle with Optimus Prime, did not happen like my report stated... " Slipstream cocks her head, "Oh? Then how did it happen?" Ramjet looks off to the side as his arms fall limply to the side. "He approached me unarmed... and wished to speak to me, about the Black hole." He pauses, before spilling his guts. "He wanted to meet with Lord Megatron in order to discuss the black hole." He shifts his optics, "I agreed to help him and we staged the attack... " He looks to the other side. "It was necessary... for Cybertron... " Ramjet looks at the ground as if conflicted. Slipstream listens quietly, taking in every single word with an unreadable expression. Her wings twitch behind her. "Why?" she asks. Ramjet looks at her. "Why what?" He takes a step towards her. "Because, it is Cybertron. The Prime admitted to me that the Autobots did not have an answer... " He pulls out the armor slip. "He gave me this as proof of his sincerity and the fact it isn't trap... Isn't Cybertron worth my honor? Working together is our only chance." Slipstream looks at the armor piece, then gives you a slow nod. "It is worth it, yes. Thank you for telling me Ramjet. That was brave of you. You may just have saved our world, that is if the Prime and the Emperor can come to an agreement." Ramjet slides the piece into subspace and shrugs. "I'm not sure about all that... " He looks back at the cubes. "I, just, needed to tell you, but this has to stay between us... " Slipstream smiles and nods, "Of course. Come on, let's get this stuff loaded up and see if we fill up or not." Ramjet laughs and nods. "Yes ma'am!" He moves to the cubes as if a huge load has slipped off his shiny nosecone. He quickly loads himself full of the cubes, careful not to break them. Slipstream begins to load herself as well, noting that the mech seems more relaxed now that he got that off his chest. Ramjet continues to load. "Maybe an Auto-Scum patrol was slagged, leaving the stockpile?" Slipstream rolls her shoulders a bit, "Hard to tell. Could have easily been Empties hoarding stuff here." Ramjet shrugs as he seems stuffed to the gills with a portion of the cubes. "Back to base?" Slipstream finishes loading up, "Yes." she replies, walking toward the open spot in the sinkhole before igniting her heel thrusters in order to gain altitude. Slipstream says, "Slipstream to base. Ramjet and I are returning with some scavenged energon cubes." Soundwave says, "Work: Excellent. Success: Good. Query: Amount?" Slipstream says, "Estimate 100 astroliters. There's still some left we couldn't load up on. Location is the sinkhole west of Polyhex." Ramjet launches after Slipstream, wobbly with the added weight. You circle around to head into the Collapsing Countryside. 8.2.0 Collapsing Countryside Soundwave says, "Amount: pleasing. Directions" Soundwave says, "Amount: pleasing. Directions: Apply towards amount required to destroy Cybertrons' third moon." Slipstream flies carefully, not wanting to jostle the load of cubes. She looks over at you with a smile. Slipstream says, "Understood sir. Will notify the on duty officer of your request." Ramjet returns the smile as his flight path is still erratic behind Slipstream. Slipstream slows to fly beside you, "Overfilled didn't you?" she asks with a playful smirk. Soundwave says, "Well done. Last Query: Injuries aquired?" Slipstream says, "None attained sir." Ramjet grins lopsidedly at Slipstream. "Yeah, I'm un not very well balanced... must be the cone head... " He chuckles! Slipstream chuckles along with you. "Might be." she notes. Soundwave says, "Very well. Continue." Ramjet continues to wobble. "I'll make it... I cause I should have paid more attention to aerodynamics. Slipstream heads toward the north as Polyhex begins to become visible. "Yes, yes you should have.. but it's fine. The more energon we get the better." 8.3.0 Shadow Of Polyhex Ramjet spies the shadow of Polyhex, he lets out a grunt. "Home... " Slipstream comes close to brush a hand over your shoulder, "Yes." she smiles. Ramjet smiles as Slipstream Hand brushes his shoulder. He then looks at her and nods. "Soon, the shadow will go even further and all Cybertonians will bask in the glory of the Empire." Slipstream nods to that sentiment, "Glory to the Decepticons forever." she notes, then down toward the airstrip she goes. Raised Airstrip Ramjet approaches the Raised Airstrip. "Fantastic... good raid, ma'am!" Slipstream sets down gently and nods, "Thanks to your assistance, it was indeed." she moves over to the officer on duty to report about the haul and where it should be appropriated. "Do you want to write up the report?" she asks you. Ramjet looks at her and shakes his head. "Why do I think that is an order, instead of a question... " He grins viciously at her. Slipstream's wings sweep back and she inclines her head. "Indeed." she smirks. Ramjet taps his head. "Quick learner... " He lets out a laugh as he pulls out his data pad. "Yeah, let me get on that." Slipstream flexes her wings back forward as she moves toward the hanger bay. "Thank you Ramjet." she notes. Ramjet nods as he waves a hand towards her. "I'd say you owe me, but I think I'm still in your debt... " He chuckles. Slipstream chuckles to that, "Hmm how about you buy me a drink?" she asks. Ramjet nods his head. "That I can do!" He chuckles. "You always know what to say." Slipstream nods and steps into the hangar bay, "Come, we need to unload ourselves first." Hangar Bay Slipstream begins to unload the cubes that were gathered on the raid, making sure they are stacked neatly. Ramjet begins unloading the Energon Cubes he has been carrying. "Slag, I need to refresh on how to carry supplies... Ramming things is so much easier." Slipstream snickers softly to your admission. Ramjet continues to unload. "I heard that... " He chuckles. Slipstream finishes unloading and flicks her wings slightly, walking toward you and planting a kiss on the side of your cone. "No shame in sticking to things you know how to do well." Ramjet chuckles and sighs with the kiss. "Hahahahaha! That I can do." He glances around as he finishes unloading. "Time to enjoy the spoils of our victory?" Slipstream nods to that, "Yes, you may buy me that drink." The Tina Ramjet smiles broadly as he comes walking into the bar. "Let's see... we stole energon, I wrote the report... .what's left to do?" He makes a motion to rub his chin as if lost in thought. Slipstream nudges you with her elbow, "My drink smart aleck." Ramjet chuckles and nods. "Right... knew I forgot something." He makes his way towards the bar and proceeds to order two of the highest grade energon, the bar keep has. He splashes the counter with credits as he motions towards Slipstream's usual corner booth. Slipstream moves toward the corner booth while you tend to the drinks. She settles in and relaxes, happy that they had a successful raid. Ramjet nods to the bar keep as he grabs the two drinks. He then moves over towards the booth. Without even asking, Ramjet slides into the booth next to Slipstream. He places her drink in front of her and raises his own. "To a successful raid! And to more successful raids!" Slipstream takes her glass and raises it, "To more successful raids and a continuing partnership." she counters and clinks her glass against yours. Ramjet clinks his glass and sips his drink heartily! "Yes... to our fruitful endeavors!" He says as he places his drink down. "How was your last cycle?" He asks as he places an arm over the top of the booth. Slipstream takes a sip of the drink, then replies after a couple moments. "It was good. How about yours?" Ramjet nods his head as he sips his drink. "Quiet... been a few cycles since I have seen the inside of the Repair Bay. I bet the drones are missing me... " Slipstream hmms softly, "Probably not as much as I missed seeing you." Ramjet optics flicker as he reaches his arm around Slipstream's shoulders. "Nor I missed you... " He leans in. "It lifted my processors to see that we would be patrolling together!" Slipstream leans over as your arm comes around her shoulders, she admits, "I was glad to see it myself." Ramjet smiles softly towards her as he squeezes her. "No doubt the first of many." He sets his drink down so that he can gently rub her face with his free hand. "My place is by your side... " Slipstream sets her drink down as she leans against you, smiling to the touch to her face. "You know just the right thing to say." Ramjet nuzzles in close to her so that all he needs to do is whisper for her to hear his voice. "All I do is as you instruct... I tell the truth." He gently places a kiss on her forehead. Slipstream smiles to that, "I'm glad that you do with me Ramjet." she whispers back, magenta optics dimming a bit as she turns her torso slightly to better fit into your side. Ramjet pulls her tightly to him and shifts to allow her more comfort. He places his free hand on her chin, lifting it slightly as he goes in for a kiss. Optics long sense faded out to darkness. Slipstream turns her head with the guidance and meets your lips, kissing them softly at first as her optics darken as well. Ramjet continues to kiss, ever so light. Slipstream mms softly as she deepens the kiss, mouth opening as she presses firmly against you. Ramjet pulls Slipstream close as he pulls her closer! He also opens his mouth as he lets his pent up passion flow through the kiss! Slipstream's wings flex as she moans softly now, hands moving to slide along your cone head as she returns the passion. Ramjet lets out his own cry of passion as he clutches her closer, his fingers grasping at her armor plating... one slides off towards her right wing, gently caressing the wing. Slipstream squirms a little, wing flexing into the gentle caresses. Frame growing warm enough that her fans kick in to expel some of it. Ramjet continues his kiss as his other hand slides to the other wing. His fingers ever so gently caressing the wings, he turns on his intake, absorbing the heat as his entire frame grows warmer. Slipstream stops her squirming and now is trembling slightly at each caress, another low moan escaping her as she adds her tongue to the kiss.. getting a more thorough taste of you. Ramjet continues his gentle touching of her wing as his own tongue intertwines with hers. His hands now begin squeezing each wing! Slipstream mmphs into the kiss as you squeeze the wings, she gently bites down on your lower lip only to release it quickly. He hands flex hard against your nose cone. Kick-Off has connected. Ramjet waves. You say, "Kicky" From afar, Ramjet pauses there.:) You paged Ramjet with 'ohh crap how to play this off ;0' Kick-Off says, "eek" Ramjet sits quietly in a dark booth, chatting with Slipstream in a hush voice, their two drinks sit in front of them. You paged Ramjet with 'smooth' Ramjet pages: Thanks:) Ramjet pages: We'll pick up later. ;) You paged Ramjet with 'heh' Kick-Off says, "hmm" Kick-Off comes thumping into the Tina, doing his usual 'pause and glance' at the door. he frowned under his mask as he saw Ramjet and Slipstream seated at a table, looking about for a seat further away from them. Slipstream is celebrating with Ramjet after their successful energon raid. They look very content and sit close together in the dark corner booth. Ramjet leans in towards Slipstream. "This has been a great couple of cycles..two successful raids, and not even a scratch... " He sips his drink. "I think I am getting the hang of these arm cannons." Kick-Off sighs and resigns himself to the seat nearest the dark table, making his way over. He did not make optical contact with either of them at first, moving to sit there, waiting to be acknowledged, though not intentionally so. Slipstream takes note of the gladiator only since she's facing toward the mech next to her. "Practice makes perfect." she notes, then nods her head toward the other mech. Ramjet sees Slipstream nod to someone off his shoulder. He then peers around and sees the Gladiator. He gives the Gladiator a slight nod. "I see you too survive another cycle." "Err, hello sir, ma'am." replies the Gladiator as he turns to focus on both "Yes, I did. It’s been a slow week. Cancelled the last fight. What have you been uh, up to then that you survived?" Slipstream takes a sip of her drink, allowing Ramjet to handle that answer. Ramjet sips his drink as he looks at Kick-Off. "Call me, Ramjet. Continue to call her ma'am." He grins at the Gladiator. "We have been raiding for energon." He shrugs slightly. "Some from your former brothers-in-arms, I suspect." Kick-Off's body tenses a little at that, and he feigns a no-care attitude "Oh. That's nice." he rumbles flatly "So you succeeded... Ramjet.": Slipstream nudges Ramjet at the 'ma'am' comment, chuckling softly. Slipstream completely refuels her energon tank. Ramjet tilts his head back and favors Slipstream with a grin. He then turns back to Kick-Off. "For now at least... " He studies Kick-Off. "So much restraint... " He chuckles. "Tell me Gladiator, when you have your revenge... what will you do then?" From afar, Ramjet laughs. "I thought you might like that... (sees a lancing in his future ;))" You paged Ramjet with 'or an utter ravishing off screen ;)' From afar, Ramjet) From afar, Ramjet ;) You paged Ramjet with 'now to wait on a pose :pp' From afar, Ramjet grins.:) A scowl under the facemask. He was a little more expressful tonight it seems. But he stares at Ramjet, then rumbles "What revenge? The last one I lost to? I will beat him eventually, or he will defeat me again. It’s how the grease pit works." Slipstream nudges Ramjet at him trying to goad the gladiator. "I think the high grade has gone to his cone head." she notes. Ramjet leans in towards Kick-Off. "The Vengeance that keeps you alive in the pit, the vengeance that forces you to listen to me run my mouth... " He turns towards Slipstream and reads her optics as he backs down. "Or maybe you just like what you do... " He offers with a smirk as he leans back and sips his drink. "Neither. Not everyone LIKES all of their job." notes Kick Off simply. He nods in agreement to Slipstream, then states "There are parts of EVERY job that are unpleasurable. A doctor who loses a patient, a warrior who takes a painful wound, or gets stuck on boring patrols. Some fights I enjoy, some I do not." Slipstream shakes her head a bit at Ramjet, "Okay enough of the goading Ramjet. You made your point." Ramjet nods his head slowly as he listens to Slipstream. He smiles thinly at Kick-Off. "I think the Gladiator and I understand each other." He motions to the waiter. "Let me buy you a drink Kick-Off... from one employee to another." Kick-Off pause at Ramjet's offer, then nods "If you insist... sir." he reverted back deliberately at that. He said nothing of the former comment though of understanding, nor does he move to their table as he orders a drink, instead merely facing the two. He was after all, a Gladiator. Ramjet smiles viciously at Kick-Off, a look of satisfaction crosses his face as he pays for the Gladiator's drink. "Enjoy." Slipstream smiles at Ramjet as she finishes off her drink, "Ah, that certainly hit the spot after our success." she notes to the mech. Kick-Off takes up the small drink - he chose one smaller on purpose, of medium strength, as he started to sip it... savoring the better-than-slag quality that he usually could afford "Indeed. Has it been added to the general coffers?" Ramjet nods to Slipstream as he orders her another drink and proceeds to finish his. He looks at Kick-Off and shrugs as he gets up. He salutes Slipstream, "I am afraid I am due for additional aerial combat training... I hear there will be missiles." He smiles at her. Slipstream shakes her head as Ramjet attempts to order her another, "I'm good, thank you Ramjet." then a nod, "Have fun, learn much." she tells him, "I should be heading off for a recharge myself."